


My Favourite Medicine

by aestheticallyexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But a cute ass, F/M, Fluff, he's lowkey an ass, you're on your period and lots of cuddles happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which you have cramps and your boyfriend is an asshole





	

**Author's Note:**

> yet another work migrating from my instagram (@aesthetically.exo go follow it) to a more permanent home.   
> requested by @kimxiumindaddy

You were in pain. While Mother Nature had never been particularly kind, this month felt so much worse. 

It was common knowledge that exercise was good for relieving cramps. As tempted as you were to try it, the couch and hot water bottle situated under a hoodie you stole from your boyfriend were way to comfortable to justify getting up. 

The only reason you would get up from your spot on the couch would be to open the door for Minseok, your boyfriend. It was unlikely you’d have to, thought. You, being your lazy self, texted him and said that the door was unlocked and he could just come in. 

Minseok was coming over with ice cream, cookies and a movie. He promised you it wouldn’t be a scary one. However, your boyfriend was known for being a jokester. While on the phone with him earlier, you could practically see the cocky, shit-eating grin on his face as he said ‘You have no faith in me, babe. I promise it won’t be scary.’

Yeah, right. 

He entered your house, grocery bag in hand. “Hey (Y/N), I’m here.” You got up from the couch, abandoning the hot water bottle for his warmth instead. Hurrying to the front door, you tightly wrapped your arms around his torso. 

“I missed you.” You said, your words making him smile as he kissed the top of your head. “I missed you too.” After standing in his embrace for a moment or two, you lead him inside. Minseok dropped his grocery bag on the coffee table and discarded his coat on the arm of your couch. “Go grab two spoons, I’ll put on the movie.”

While grabbing the spoons, you turned to him. “Please tell me you didn't pick a scary movie.” All he did was flash you a mischievous smirk. “Have a little faith, baby.” Minseok slid the disk from an unmarked dvd case inside the player and made his way onto the couch.

You joined him, laying against his chest before opening the pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Minseok took his spoon, grabbing some two sugar cookies to make an ice cream sandwich. On top of that, he took a large amount and ate it. 

As tempting as it was to follow his actions, you hesitated. Being on your period, you had been indulging in more junk food that normal. 

You sighed and looked up to see the movie’s title screen. Minseok had chosen the one thing you asked him not to. 

He chose the Shining. 

You sighed once more. “Are you alright?” After thinking for a moment, you shook your head. “I’m just feeling a little self conscious, that's all.”

A puzzled look spread across his features. “Why do you feel so self conscious?” From being a dancer, Minseok had a great body, and typically ate very healthy to maintain it. Having him lose that for you, it felt even worse than the cramps.

“I haven’t been eating very well over the past few days. You’re such a healthy person, I feel bad that you’re throwing that away for me.”

He stroked your cheek, a gesture he did when you were sad or not well. “Don’t worry about me, we all need to let loose once in awhile. I want my baby to enjoy herself.”

Turning your head, you pressed a kiss on his jaw. “Thank you.” You whispered. He smiled and the both of you brought your attention to the tv screen, but only after taking a large spoonful of ice cream. 

Minseok loved seeing you happy. He loved it even more when you were lying against him. Despite the movie being against your wishes, the both of you found yourselves enjoying the it, simply because you two were together. 

But just because you were enjoying yourself, it doesn’t mean you were silently cursing your boyfriend for his choice of movie. It got to the point where you found yourself hiding yourself inside his sweater. 

He noticed and kissed the top of your head. The Rivers of Blood scene was quite possibly the most chilling scene in the entire movie. “It’s almost over.” He whispered through your head. 

While waiting for the scene to pass, you found yourself curling your body closer to his. The scene finally ended, and you smacked Minseok’s chest. 

“What was that for?” He practically whined in shock, but he fully knew why you smacked him. A frown was on your lips. “You promised you wouldn’t pick anything scary.” Minseok pressed a kiss to your frowny lips. “But it took your mind off your cramps, right?”

His words made you think. Scary movies weren’t your thing, but they distracted you from your cramps. When you didn’t respond, a cocky smirk was plastered to his face. 

“Don’t say a word.” You said through your teeth in a mock-threatening tone. Rather than being seen as scary, Minseok cooed and pinched your cheeks. “Y/N), you’re just so adorable when you're threatening me!” As he spoke, his voice became noticeably higher before playfully attacking your neck with kisses. 

The gesture was more goofy than seductive, leaving you giggling. Your laughter was motivation for him to keep going. Eventually, he stopped because the both of you were completely out of breath. 

“Y’know Minseok, it wasn’t the movie that distracted me.” He was intrigued. “It didn't?” You shook your head. “Nope. It was you,” you said, a bright smile pulling at your boyfriend’s lips. “You’re way better than any horror movie or painkiller. You’re my favourite medicine.”

THE END


End file.
